PSYNCIN' IN THE CURTaiN
PSYNCIN' IN THE CURTaiN is a dreamworld featured in AI: The Somnium Files, based on the Sagan Residence. It is a Somnium world created from Prisoner No.89's dream by the Psync System. Kaname Date and Pewter investigated his Somnium in order to learn the truth of the original Cyclops Serial Killer, as well as the identity of the New Cyclops Killer. History TBA Mental Locks TBA Mental Lock #1 Prevent the interference from ???! TBA Mental Lock #2 Prevent the disturbance from ???! TBA Mental Lock #3 Prevent the view from ???! TBA Mental Lock #4 Prevent the invasion from ???! TBA Objects of Interest PSYNCIN' IN THE CURTaiN '''is a unique Somnium that follows an extra set of conditions to beat. Mental Locks are cleared at 4 different checkpoints, where an assortment of choices are provided when the conditions are met, and the correct choice unlocks each Mental Lock. These conditions are a number of interactions with '''Green Objects '''in the level, usually resulting in the ruination of the object or its green texture. For simplicity, the required interactions will be measured as '''Green Points, and enough Points will give access to the checkpoints for unlocking Mental Locks. A total of 11 Green Points '''are required to beat the Somnium, and the level '''begins with 1 Point, due to the actions on the Green Door at the beginning of the level. A total of 14 Points can be obtained throughout the level, with only 1 of these points capable of being locked out by other choices, meaning that, as long as there is enough time, the player is capable of obtaining the necessary 11 Points to beat the level. Green Objects Green Door (automatically activated at the start of the Somnium) – The back door to the Sagan living room, potentially leading into a room in the back. At the very beginning of the Somnium, Aiba's leg knocks into the door, closing it instantly. This action adds 1 Green Point from the start. |- | Flip Switch |12s |? | This action adds 1 Green Point,' and unlocks usage of the '''Floor Lamp' in Mental Lock #3''. |- ! width="20%" | Winter Iris | colspan="4" |An iris that rests on a stool by the picture frame. Aiba tells Date that it's a winter iris, which ticks him off after hearing about it before. |- | rowspan="2" |All Locks | Pick |30s | | '''''This action adds 1 Green Point. |- | Smell |18s | | |- ! width="20%" | Picture | colspan="4" |A framed crude drawing of three people in a home, with ovals on their head and stains everywhere. Iris drew this as a child, as a representation of the Okonomiyaki War. The picture lost its color, retaining a green hue. |- | rowspan="2" |All Locks | Fill Out |24s | | This action adds 1 Green Point. |- | Remove |24s | | |- ! width="20%" | Liquid | colspan="4" |A strange green liquid pooling on the floor. It is positioned just below an open wine bottle that rests on the table, the opening facing the floor. |- | rowspan="4" |Locks #2 onward | Lick |24s |? | |- | Smell |18s |? | |- | Jump In |12s | | |- | Stick Hand In |26s |? | If Lick hadn't been chosen: |}This actions adds 1 Green Point. |- ! width="20%" | Ceiling Fan | colspan="4" |A ceiling fan on the roof. Date asks if it's similar to a giant desk fan, and Aiba compares the two, explaining how a desk lamp moves the air around it, while a ceiling fan circulates the entire room. |- | rowspan="4" |Locks #2 onward | Throw Something |12s | | |- | Headbutt |12s | | |- | Blow On |18s | | This action adds 1 Green Point. |- | Hold On |42s | | |- ! width="20%" | Book #1 | colspan="4" |A book lying on the floor by the ceiling fan. It recounts part of Falco's story. |- | rowspan="2" |Locks #2 onward | Read |6s |? | |- | Tear |6s |? | This action adds 1 Green Point. |- ! width="20%" | Book #2 | colspan="4" |A book lying on top of the speaker by the back of the room. It recounts part of Falco's story. |- | rowspan="2" |Locks #3 onward | Read |6s |? | |- | Tear |12s |? | This action adds 1 Green Point. |- ! width="20%" | Book #3 | colspan="4" |A book resting on the low table by the couches. It recounts part of Falco's story. |- | rowspan="2" |Locks #3 onward | Read |6s |? | |- | Tear |18s |? | This action adds 1 Green Point. |- ! width="20%" | Book #4 | colspan="4" |A book resting on the bookshelf. It recounts part of Falco's story. |- | rowspan="2" |Lock #4 Only | Read |6s |? | |- | Tear |24s |? | This action adds 1 Green Point. |- ! width="20%" | Book #5 | colspan="4" |A book resting on top of the drawer. It recounts part of Falco's story. |- | rowspan="2" |Lock #4 Only | Read |6s |? | |- | Tear |30s |? | This action adds 1 Green Point. |- ! width="20%" | Floor Lamp | colspan="4" |A floor lamp shaped like a flower standing by the bookcase. The light switch turned it on. |- | rowspan="4" |Locks #3 onward (After choosing Flip Switch on Switch) | Grab |12s | | This action adds 1 Green Point. |- | Kick |6s | | |- | Lift Up |24s | | |- | Turn Off |18s | | |- ! width="20%" | Pot | colspan="4" |A cooking pot laying on the kitchen stove. A green substance is inside the pot, as steam rises. The two of them wonder if its contents are perhaps green curry, soybean stew, or boiled green juice like a slime. At the last suggestion, Aiba states that a ninja turtle could leap out of the pot. |- | rowspan="4" |Locks #3 onward | Drink |60s |? | This action adds 1 Green Point. |- | Smell |18s |? | |- | Wear |30s | | This action will prevent access to the Green Point obtainable from the '''Pot', but in doing so, Aiba will wear the Pot on her head for the rest of the Somnium.'' |- | Heat |12s |? | |- ! width="20%" | Skull | colspan="4" |A stationary skull laying on the couch, with its left eye bleeding. The body seems to be missing. |- | rowspan="4" |Lock #4 Only | Throw |12s |? | This action adds 1 Green Point. |- | Kiss |18s |? | |- | Talk |30s |? | |- | Check |18s |? | |- ! width="20%" | Hitomi | colspan="4" |Hitomi Sagan, standing in front of the green barrier. She remains unmoving. |- | rowspan="4" |Lock #4 Only | Hug Her |6s | | |- | Kiss Her |18s | | |- | Talk to Her |12s | | |- | Touch Her |24s | | |} Mental Lock Choices These are the choices that are triggered at each Mental Lock checkpoint. Making these choices are mandatory when the checkpoint is reached, meaning other objects to interact with are unavailable. |- | Ignore |30s |? | This action unlocks Mental Lock #1. |- ! width="20%" | Phone 2nd | colspan="4" |The phone at the corner of the room. At the end of Mental Lock #2, another phone call is received on the phone by the same mysterious caller. |- | rowspan="3" |4 Green Points | Hang Up |12s |? | |- | Ignore |60s |? | This action unlocks Mental Lock #2. |- | Pick Up |18s |? | |- ! width="20%" | Red Eye | colspan="4" |A giant red eye that peeks from the curtains of the room. Loud stomps resound throughout as the figure approaches the window. |- | rowspan="4" |7 Green Points | Poke Eye |12s |? | |- | Ignore |90s |? | |- | Close Curtain |12s |? | This action unlocks Mental Lock #3. |- | Pour Lemon Juice |36s |? | |- ! width="20%" | Knocking on Door | colspan="4" |A figure appears and knocks on the entrance of the building. Aiba wonders who could be at the door. |- | rowspan="4" |11 Green Points | Shut Up |18s |? | |- | Ignore |120s |? | |- | Open |12s |? | |- | Lock |6s |? | This action unlocks Mental Lock #4, awakening Prisoner No.89 from his dream! |} Hidden Object * The hidden item appears at Mental Lock #4, once you've dealt with the Red Eye. Once you regain control of Aiba look to the left behind the green barrier, it should be on one of the shelves next to Hitomi and Falco. Trivia * Prisoner No.89's Somnium, PSYNCIN' IN THE CURTaiN, is based on the Sagan Residence location, much like Kaname Date's Somnium, SINKIN' IN THE BRaiN. Both of these Somnia were created in both of their minds based on the Break-In at Sagan Residence, the event in which Hitomi Sagan lost the ability to use her right arm. As such, the levels share various similarities, such as: ** The Winter Iris, and the choices available with it. ** The light switch covered in thorns, and the choices available with it. ** The wine bottle on the table, and Aiba's insistence on getting drunk from it. ** The floral lamp by the bookshelf, and the choices available with it. ** The skull with the bleeding left eye socket, and the choices available with it. ** The conclusion of the Somnium, where Prisoner No.89 is seen standing over the bleeding body of Hitomi Sagan. * When reading about Falco's past, Date compares him to Judge Dredd, a character from the comic book series 2000 AD. In this series, Judge Dredd is a law enforcement officer who acts as a "Street Judge," arresting criminals and even executing them for their crimes. * When first examining the Pot, Aiba states that a ninja turtle could jump out of the green slime, and various choices make reference to smelling like the liquid smells like a gutter. This is most likely all a reference to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, in which 4 turtles, after interacting with some green radioactive material in the sewers, gained sentience and trained in martial arts, becoming ninjas. * When Aiba drinks the green liquid in the pot: ** Aiba collapses after drinking it, and Date yells out "Aiba? Aiba! Aiiiiiiiiiiibbbaaaaaaa!!!" This is most likely a reference to the ''Metal Gear Solid ''series, in which, if the player character is killed, the Game Over screen will have a character's voice scream out the protagonist's name in the same fashion. ** Once she wakes up, Aiba states that the liquid tasted like "elephant" while smiling at Date. This interaction could potentially be a continuation to a joke that occurs in the chapter "Day 2: saikAI," where Aiba tells a joke in which an elephant is stores inside the Sagan Residence's refrigerator, where the cooking pot would potentially be stored if it contained a liquid. * Wearing the Pot on Aiba's head will have her comment on how it increases her defense, a reference to wearable armor in RPG games and their defense-boost capabilities. * Throughout the Somnium, Date makes several references to his sexual stimulations to various actions that can be done. Most notable is when interacting with Hitomi, in which all 4 interactions with her results in some variance of a sensual/sexual response, such as an erection. * Hitomi is the only interactible object in the Somnium that does not contribute to proceeding to any Mental Locks, as it is the only object that is not green. Category:Somnia